rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowkin
The Shadowkin , also known as Shadow Hunters, is a secretive race of immortal beings who are Humans infused with blessed Mahjarrat blood. They are appointed warriors of the Archangel Azrael of the Underworld and Archangel Saraphil of the Hallowed World, and believe to be their sacred children. Having fought against Zamorak's alien demonic invasions valiantly for well over the span of several thousand years since the God Wars, they have created their own culture and civilization within Human society. Their mandate is to protect civilization and maintain unity amongst the mortals of Gielinor, and maintain the Shadow Realm from exposure to mortals. The History of Shadowkin Creation The origin of Shadow Hunters is an obscure legend. It is said that they were created ages ago, when Humans were being overrun by unstoppable demon invasions from the infernal world led by the chaotic god Zamorak. The Mahjarrat Azrael encountered the Icyene Saraphil, and requested of her cooperation to breed a new force to repel the overwhelming demonic forces. The Mahjarrat wanted to mend his ancient empire's relations with the Saradominists to avoid their extermination, whilst the Icyene wanted to please her Lord for promotions among the ranks. Together they agreed to forge the Immortal Chalice imbued with powerful blood magic and holy magic and a contract with the mortals called the Divine Covenant. Proclaiming themselves as the Twin Archangels, Azrael infuse some of his own blood with that of men together in the enchanted Chalice with powerful blood magic, as Saraphil blessed it so that it will contain her icyenic holy powers. They injected the infused blood mixture into the men on the ritual stone table with a machine. These men transformed into “angelic” warriors, as did their offspring. Endowed with the sacred and ancient powers, these angelic warriors sealed the infernal portals and kept the demon legions at bay, as another god ended the war of the gods. Aftermath As order and peace of Gielinor is restored, these warriors named themselves the Shadow Hunters, and began developing their kinship into a thriving civilization and culture. They made the Shadowkin Codex to document the guidelines of the Divine Covenant, and chronicles of their history and culture. Despite their dwindling numbers in the aftermath, they continued hunting down demons attempting to sneak their way into Gielinor to this date, and root out extremists who attempt to disturb order and unity within human society. Sixth Age Mission To maintain unity amongst all mortals of Gielinor and protect them from harm's way, internally and externally. To eradicate the roots of chaos that threaten the civilization of mortal races, and hunt down alien evil denizens, inherent dark species like vampyres and Avernic demons invading from Infernus. To maintain the Shadow Realm from exposure to mortals. Relocate and Redeem the hallowed grounds of Shadow Sanctums abandoned during the God Wars. Repatriate the scattered caches of sacred and ancient armamants gifted by the Twin Archangels during the God Wars. Settlements Shadow Sanctums The Shadow Sanctums are places of holy nature. They serve both as strongholds of the Shadowkin, asylums in the event of danger, and the final resting places for the dead, as their bones are used to fortify the walls. They are heavily fortified and magically warded by a plethora of glyphs and various means to repel evil denizens and protect against substantial physical impact. They function as embassies in various Gielinorian districts, which Shadowkin Orders supervise and oversee all tactical missions. There are certain monuments in each of the Sanctums to pay tribute to the fallen who now serve, even in death, to protect the living. Most of the Shadow Sanctums are built upon hallowed grounds of abandoned churches and monuments. The Sanctums are constructed within the Shadow Realm, veiled from view, as an extra measure to keep curious mortals from prying. Despite the dilapidating view, behind the shadowed veils, the Sanctums would appear to be in fact glamorously decorated as magnificent gothic-esque cathedrals. While mortals are restricted from the Sanctums in normal circumstances, the Covenant allows conditional entry: if they are in imminent threats from evil alien denizens and inherently dark species such as vampyres and demons, as long as the situation does not compromise the secrecy and safety of the Shadow Realm. Known Sanctums Sanctum Arcadium, Lumbridge - Superintended by the Arcadius Ordinis (Established) Government The Orders The Orders are the general organization of all of the Shadowkin, each branch headed by a Wardmaster and his councilmen called the Wardmaster’s Cabinet. The Orders are stationed in various Gielinorian districts and are responsible for exercising the Shadowkin’s Mission within the respective areas. The Divine Covenant The Divine Covenant is the law upheld by the Shadowkin Orders. It provides a set of commandments for the Shadowkin. The Covenant protects the rights of Shadow Hunters to enforce civilized relations among the Shadow Realm, and the mortal world, as well as the rights of human criminals so that they may not be maltreated by Shadow Hunters. I. The Shadowkin are the sacred children of the Archangels Azrael and Saraphil. They must honour their Divine Parents with undying love and loyalty as dear as they love their sacred children. II. The Shadow Realm must remain shadowed and hidden from the mortal world's knowledge. The Shadowkin are to be sworn by the Divine Covenant never to reveal the truth of the Shadow Realm to a mortal or foreigner, unless the revelation is absolutely necessary or inevitable. III. The Shadowkin shall never betray their own fellow Shadowkin, for they are their sacred siblings. Undying loyalty will always be ensured. IV. Leave no mercy to the Evil Denizens, adversaries of the Shadowkin for they will not show mercy to us; but be merciful to mortals afflicted by chaotic influence, for they are not inherently evil. V. Show love and compassion to your fellow Shadowkin, and the embrace of Archangel Azrael's shadow and the light of Archangel Saraphil shall provide your shelter* The commandments of the Divine Covenant are subject to ammendments. Mortal World Relations While Shadow Hunters living in the Shadow Sanctums of their respective orders do not fall under any of the local human authority surrounding them, they are still technically citizens of the states and are subject to their laws. Aside from that, they may have alliances with different governments in Gielinor to maintain unity and order within their states in joint cooperation. Life and Culture Training The Shadow Hunters may be trained at early adolescence by their parents or guardians. For those chosen to join the kinship may be trained by experienced mentors. Training includes education of Shadowkin history and their Mission. Training may be physical and mental. Mental training involves the reinforcement of the mindset of their moral values, telepathy and telekinesis. Physical training involves the arts of stealth, guerilla tactics, close-quarter combat, use of various weaponry of choice, common and ancient magicks, ritualistic practises and manipulation of the Shadow Realm. Typically, their training takes place at the Shadow Sanctums, in which various training facilities are provided in abundance. Religion The Shadowkin believe they are the sacred children of the Archangels Azrael of the Underworld and Saraphil of the Hallowed World, and that they are the chosen ones to maintain their mortal world and civilization from chaos and disorder. Most of them were initially godless. They are encouraged not to conform to any religion, but follow their divine Angelic parents, some may initially have been followers of the gods that share similar values- the god of balance, the god of order, the god of justice and god of fate. They may retain their religious practises in private, as long as they do not compromise their cooperation with their fellow Shadowkin. Abilities With the mahjarrat blood of the Archngel Azrael flowing in their veins, the Shadowkin are endowed with enhanced physical and bodily features. Such features include strong bone structure, immortaliy and high capacity of strength. They are also gifted the Mark of Power, gifting the bearers enhancable magical capacilities that enable them to achieve feats beyond humanly possible through siphoning energies. Such feats include, natural magical talents, enhanced magical thresholds, and natural adaptations to the Shadow Realm’s effects, and astonishing speed. Due to the blessings gifted by the Archangel Saraphil, the Shadowkin are gifted with occasional inherent holy powers and immunity to vyre mind-prediction. Language Dating back when the Twin Archangels bestowed the gifts of ancient and sacred powers upon the Shadowkin, they were not only taught in the language of Icyenic, nor Mahjarrat, but also the Infernal language of the ancient Zarosians. The purpose of such a choice by the Archangel Azrael was to enable the Shadow Hunters to communicate with the infernal denizens for interrogations, diplomacy and parleys to fulfill their missions at times of need. Equipment Shadow Hunters use a wide variety of weapons and gear. Most of these weapons are forged with sacred materials capable of repelling various evil denizens and malevolent dark species. The remnants of the Shadowkin retain a remaining cache of blessed Third Age enchanted silver weapons and armour forged by the Twin Archangels themselves with ancient magicks and icyenic tears, though in very limited numbers. Despite their low supply, caches of these sacred and ancient armaments used by ancient fallen Shadowkin are scattered all over Gielinor after the Infernal invasions during the God Wars, to be repatriated by their masters. The Saraphic blades, ancient enchanted silver weapons blessed and forged by Angel Saraphil herself with her tears, and imbued with ancient magicks of Archangel Azrael, are the primary weapons of the Shadow Hunters. These icyenic blades may be attached to the Shadow Hunters' weapons of specialty. Each of them is equipped with hidden claws as secondary weapons. Additional weapons of choice include bows and arrows and much, much more. Due to the rarity of the sacred and ancient armaments, the Shadow Hunters primarily use conventional armours and armamants invented over the ages of battling the evil denizens along with an arsenal of highly advanced technology far beyond the reaches of Gielinorian mortals. The Mark of Power embedded on their arms are useful devices that ease their tasks in many circumstances, such as detection, teleportation, stealth and survival. Ceremonies & Rituals Ascension Ascension is the sacred process through which chosen mortals become Shadowkin by infusing Shadowkin blood from the Immortal Chalice, after passing the Shadowkin Trials. The option is open to lovers and adopted children of Shadow Hunters, and, in some rare cases, other Sighted mortals interested or chosen to become a Shadowkin. Though rare, the Chalice has been currently used to create more Shadowkin, when their ranks and populations were dwindling and depleted. After infusion the mortals will undergo a painful transformation process in which their physical, genetical features undergo drastic changes. They will fine themselves with mysterious amethyst markings on their visages from the mahjarrat tribes, the Mark of Power upon their arms, taller stature and stronger build. They will find themselves to have a extraordinary capacity in strength, agility, speed and magical prowess, through training and siphoning. Mortals who Ascend to become a Shadowkin may then join one of the Shadowkin Orders, to commence their adventures as Shadow Hunters. Marriage Upon marriage, Shadowkin bond each other with the Mark of Power, adding Marks of love and commitment over their heart and arm, signifying their love and devotion for one another. These Marks made by the bond of marriage significantly enhances their Mark of Power, making them stronger than the single Shadowkin. Due to this, Shadowkin culture strongly advocates Intermarriage, and relationships with mortals or other species are frowned upon and thus prohibited, unless one abandones their immortality as a Shadowkin to marry one. Motto “Amongst the shadows, under the rain, Sit the Shadowkin, steel and flame, Perch in the shadows, listen to our voices, Stay with the Shadowkin, make your own choices… Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Crossbreeds Category:Custom Content